memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Keith R.A. DeCandido
Keith Robert Andreassi DeCandido is a writer who has written many Star Trek novels. He has also done rewatches of ''The Next Generation'', ''Deep Space Nine'', and the original series for Tor.com. DeCandido was born in New York City to parents who were both fans of Star Trek. He attended Fordham University in the city. He has written tie-ins to numerous other science fiction franchises including Doctor Who, Andromeda, Farscape, X-Men, Spider Man, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as well as CSI and Dungeons and Dragons. He has also co-written work with John Gregory Betancourt. He has been nominated for two Scribe Awards for his Star Trek work, in 2008 for Q&A and 2010 for A Singular Destiny, and in 2009 was named a Scribe Grandmaster for his entire body of media tie-in work. Novels * A Singular Destiny (2009) * "A Gutted World" in Myriad Universes: Echoes and Refractions (2008) * Klingon Empire: A Burning House (2008) * TNG: Q&A (2007) * VOY: "The Mirror-Scaled Serpent" in Mirror Universe, Volume 2: Obsidian Alliances (2007) * (2005) * "Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed" in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Three (2005) * TNG: A Time for War, A Time for Peace (2004) * Star Trek: IKS Gorkon Books 1-3: A Good Day to Die, Honor Bound, and Enemy Territory (2003-2005) * The Lost Era: The Art of the Impossible (2003) * The Brave and the Bold Books 1-2 (2002) * DS9: Demons of Air and Darkness (Book 4 of Gateways, 2001) * TNG: Diplomatic Implausibility (2001) Novellas *"The Unhappy Ones" (Klingon wrath story) in Seven Deadly Sins (2010) *"Horn and Ivory" in What Lay Beyond (Book 7 of Gateways) (2001) Short stories *"Family Matters" in Shards and Shadows (2009) *"Four Lights" in The Sky's the Limit (2007) *"Letting Go" in VOY: Distant Shores (2005) *"loDnI'pu' vavpu' je" in Tales from the Captain's Table (2005) *"The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" in Tales of the Dominion War (2004) *"Revelations" in New Frontier: No Limits (2003) *"Broken Oaths" in DS9: Prophecy and Change (2003) eBooks * TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 6: (2008) *''Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers'' ** #66: Many Splendors (2006) ** #54: (2005) ** #28: (2003) ** #22: War Stories, Book 2 (2002) ** #21: War Stories, Book 1 (2002) ** #10: Here There Be Monsters (2001) ** #8: Invincible, Part Two (with David Mack, 2001) ** #7: Invincible, Part One (with David Mack, 2001) ** #6: Cold Fusion (2001) ** #2: Fatal Error (2000) Comics * Captain's Log: "Jellico" (2010) * Alien Spotlight: "Klingons" (2009) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Perchance to Dream (1999-2000) *# "To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles" *# "By a Sleep to Say We End" *# "In the Sleep of Death, What Dreams May Come" *# "Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment" Anthologies *''Tales from the Captain's Table'' (2005) *''Tales of the Dominion War'' (2004; DeCandido also compiled the Dominion War timeline for this book) *''New Frontier: No Limits'' (with Peter David) (2003) Reference works *''The Klingon Art of War'' (2014) External links * * * * de:Keith R.A. DeCandido Category:Star Trek publication editors Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Scribe Award nominees Category:Star Trek reference authors